Kaunta Kogeki
by Extremeloid01
Summary: Kaunta Kogeki (Counter Attack) Is about four teenagers experiencing some of the most difficult things in mankind... eachother. Three (very 'different' men) are going after a (not so 'different') girl. May be the worst love square EVER...? I don't know. You tell me. 3
1. Chapter 1: Somebody help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of its characters. I do not own any other animes I MAY present in this story.**

* * *

**Hello, peoples. I know my "stories" so far haven't been... how should I put it... "good"? It's only because I always get writer's block because I get too excited over the idea I came up with. *sweat drop* I'm a bit pathetic. BUT! I'm going to prove to you guys that I am a GREAT auther! Please read it all. Also, please don't bad mouth my stuff. If you try to make me look stupid, it's only you making yourself BE it. Trust me. It's noticable. -.- ENJOY! =^.^=**

* * *

Chapter 1: Somebody... help!

"AHHHH! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALO-

I was slapped. Slapped to my hands and knees. _I feel so weak. What am I gonna do? What are they gonna do to me? Will anybody save me?_ I thought as I struggled to loosen thier grip around my wrists. Every struggle I put up, the stronger thier grip got. I was in agony. I was shaking with fear and yelping for help!- but no one was there. People walked past me with there children and covered thier childs eyes. I felt so- SO- useless... so, I stopped struggling and lied there with my eyes close as I concentrated on the pain I was enduring at the moment. I lied there and was preparing to lose my youth. I was preparing to die.

About 15-30 minutes later I finally opened my eyes I noticed everything was dark and bumpy. _I'm in a TRUNK! _I thought. Terrified of what was about to happen. I tugged my arms and struggled to get them out of the rope they tied around my wrists. After a few tugs, my hands slipped out. _That was REALLY easy... too easy..._ I sat up in one of the largest trunks EVER and noticed a small light near what I thought was the front but I'm not so sure. Once I got up to it, I studied it, _Ok! I'ts blue. It's not flashing. It's more rectangular. It dosen't really shine, it glows. Hmmmm... I wonder what it is? _I stuck my index finger out and poked it. My eyes grew wide. My thoughts cut short. Electricity ran through my viens as I lunged back. "OUCH! GODDAMMIT! Fucking assholes!", I shouted out as loud as I could as I rubbed my finger. Suddenly, but a bit expected, a static-y noise came on and a voice came out- like an intercom, "Hush hush, darling. Don't go into the light yet. We still have plans for you..." I followed the voice and found a box-like thing. I felt around it and soon enough found a button. I pressed the button and said as seriously as she could (which is pretty serious), "Don't think you'll get away with this. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if necessary. I WILL find you. I will kill you and send your ass to hell. THIS ENDS NOW." and let go of the button. The static-y noise came back and replied, "Sweety, It's only begun." and with that the car came to a hard stop. _Dammit! I was only trying to sound cool! Somebody help me!_


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL?

**Hello, Scarlet here! My sister got mad because in the last chapter, it didn't say her name... IN THIS CHAPTER IT'LL MAKE SINCE WHY! I need you to review a name that is in the list below and the majority rules.**

**NAME LIST:  
Miromita  
Celie  
Kogomi  
Tohra  
Gimiko  
Kyo**

**Please review! the names that are not chosen will become side characters. SEND OC'S AND THEY MAY BE FEATURED IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS. LOVE YA! ;3**

**=3 ~Asa-chan**

* * *

Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL?!

_Dammit! I was only trying to sound cool! Somebody help me!_ I started banging against the walls on the trunk (The trunk is huge as hell...) screaming for someone to help me. The trunk opened and I smashed my back onto the back wall of the trunk and slid down. My eyes wide open with fear, tears pouring out of them like a faucet running water into a sink. It was a guy with silver hair and black, shadowed eyes. He reached out his right hand. It was pale and smooth- lookin' it also glowing off of the moon light, "Please come with me, p-princess. If master comes... he'll hurt you..." He begged. Although he is on the bad side... I trust him... I touched his hand and pulled back quickly. _His hand is so... cold... it's like he's frozen...  
_"I'm sorry, miss. I can put gloves on if you'd like...?" He then reached into his pocket and, instinctly, I stopped him by saying, "No, it's ok..." He mustered a little smile and then it vanished. Even though it lasted for only a second... I won't forget it. He reached his hand out again and I started to crawl up from the wall so that I was closer to the entrance... closer to him. As I got closer to him (Okay, this trunk is like... a truck's space without the seats and everything) I caught a small glimpse of his purple-ish black eyes that were staring directly at me, but he looked down slightly and quickly to where his eyes where shadows again. _He has a small blush upon his face... and his lips had an embarressed manor on it.._._ EH?! WHY AM I LOOKING AT HIS LIPS?! STOP IT HE'S GONNA NOTICE! W-wait... he's one of the **BAD GUYS**! I shouldn't be falling in love! _I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand. "We kinda... umm... I have to pick you up , princess..." He started "The way this trunk is designed, if you scrape anything against the edge of it, it'll cut you. If you don't mind?" He asked very... sweetly.I nodded and he grabbed my waist and carfully removed me from the depths of the trunk. "Urgh! Uhhnn...!" I held onto his head and grabbed a hold of his soft silver hair, to balance myself so I won't fall over. He set me on the ground safely and looked down at me because of the hand full of hair that was overly secure in my hands. This time I got a full 5 seconds of seeing his whole face. From his deep, seductive eyes to his perfectly shaped nose, finishing at his juicy and perfectly moist lips. He slightly smiled looked down again, taking those beautiful eyes with him. He took his hands off my waist and placed them on my hands. He grabbed them and detached them from his hair and then let them go.  
"I'm sorry, Master will be mad if we're later than we are now."  
"It's too late for that, Aoi. There's no point in falling in love with her. She's **mine**. **My **princess. Anyways... even if you were planning on stealing her heart, I don't think it'll be possible..." He pulled out a knife and a deadly glare crashed onto his face as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into his chest, "...after I stabbed it out..." he then started leaning in to kiss me. _AOI! PLEASE SAVE ME! HE LET HIS GAURD DOWN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! _I thought as I looked at him straight in the eyes, and he was looking back. He did a big, cute, childish smile and looked up into the sky and did a thumbs up and a whistle. The guy that was about to kiss me stopped and looked up... "DUCK, WOMAN!" ...to see a foot coming straight toward him and kicked him back super far back; about 10 feet away from me. I fell onto my hands and knees and started to cry. I started wiping them away and stop but they just kept coming. One after the other, sometimes two at the same time. A orange haired guy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, "AHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JACKASS!?" I started to kick and punch his back, really hard, "DAMMIT WOMAN! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL! IS THAT HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR SAVING YOUR DUMBASS?!" He shouted at me. _What he just said... **really pisses me off...** _I thought and kicked him in the stomach, "ASS! I DIDN'T **NEED **FOR YOU TO SAVE ME!"  
"WELL, I DID SO DEAL WITH IT!"  
"ASSHOLE! PUT. ME. DOWN!"  
"DAMMIT, WOMAN! STOP KICKING ME!"  
"THEN PUT ME DOWN!"  
"FINE!"  
He then threw me off his shoulder and I lost my balance and fell. He had a sorry look on his face and then he closed his eyes and it went back to normal. He held out his hand with his head still turned the other way. I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. The guy that disposed of the bad guy went over to the guy known as Aoi and they high-fived. I stared over at them as I listened to their conversation: "Wow. I'm impressed. You were very believeable. Mysterious... yet understandable aswell."  
"Haha! Yea, thanks, but it was really hard to consentrate when you look at her. She's so warm and welcoming that you can't help but be your real self around her. Even if you try, it slips."  
"Yes. She is a true beauty..." they then noticed that I was staring at them and they looked over at me. My eyes widened and I turned to the ginger-haired guy. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed them still staring at me and smiling. I glanced up at the guy in front of me and saw his face. He had small, red eyes... they sort of resembled a tiger's... atleast to me. I glanced up at his hair and noticed how viberent it was even at midnight. _Man, his hair looks so silky... I wonder if it... _Next thing I noticed, my hand has wondered up to his hair. I started combing his hair with my fingers. _Wow... It's SUPER soft! I wish my hair was this soft... _I then put my other hand on top of his head and reached bothof them to the back of his head and my hands touched. I wanted to look at my hands on the back of his head (don't judge...) so I stood on my tippy-toes and got closer. As I was examining my hands and his hair, I felt something pull me forward from my hips and I felt something warm and fleshy against my body. I glanced down to notice how close me and this guy was. I was so addicted to his gaze that I couldn't look away. And I was frozen from his warm touch, I couldn't move. He moved his hands up to my torso and pulled me even closer (I swear, if we were any closer, we would've merged). _H-he's hugging me... what should I do? I can't move!_ I finally gave in and wrapped my arms tighter around his head, which brought him closer to me. He started moving in. As he was moving in my arms wrapped around even more, sorta like a seatbelt when it locks. He then moved his head over a bit to my ear, "I'm Kyo." he whispered and then backed up a bit and moved into kiss me. I could feel his breath on my lips as he was about to kiss me. Right before our lips touched, I woke up and lunged forward. I was panting and sweating.  
"W-was that a dream?"


	3. Chapter 3: Aoi Kaunta

**Hello, my beauties and hunkies! Scarlet or Asa-chan is fine with me, thank you! I'm sorry my stories aren't to anyone's taste... but, if I don't get any reviews, I won't be able to make any more chapters, as in I won't be able to continue the story nor will I finish it. I highly don't want that to happen, although I don't want anyone to lie to me or dislike my story. If you read this all the way through, thanks for letting me waste your life! =3 ~Scarlet**

* * *

Chapter 3: Aoi Kaunta...

"W-was that a dream?" I stuttered with a bit of fright. I looked at the clock and then the calender. I sat there for a second to regain my memory, "Okay, today is Wednesday, it's 8:30 a.m., and school starts at 9:00 a.m... **I'M GONNA BE LATE ON MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!**" I jumped out of bed and searched for my uniform. After I found it, I grabbed a towel and rushed into the bathroom. I ripped my PJ's off and ran the water. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste started brushing my teeth. I hurriedly spit and rinsed and put it away. I removed my underwear and jumped into the shower. I as I jumped in I sorta-kinda... slipped. I shook it off and washed up. Once I got out I grabbed my towel to dry my body off. I wrapped the towel around me and the comb and blow drier. As I was blow drying and combing my hair, I noticed a not in the mirror that had my name on it. I set down the comb and blow drier slowly and reached over to the note. I gently tugged it to remove it from the boarder of the mirror and opened it. It read:

_Dear Kyo,_

_I have left you alone... for so long..._

_I bet you didn't even notice I was gone._

_I returned to America last night, right after I tucked you in._

_You don't need me to survive._

_I will come back to Japan- back to you..._

_after I have changed._

_I just need time to clear my head._

_I left you all of my money because I have a rich man escorting me._

_I love you... but when it comes to liking you... I HATE YOU._

_Goodbye. ~Mama_

I stared at the note for a moment and then looked at the time. I sighed heavily and crumbled up the paper. A single tear escaped my eye as I finished getting dressed. I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes. I looked back and then at the time. It was 8:45 (surprisingly), I ran over to where my mom's room was and swung the door open. It was the same as always. I looked in the dresser... all of her clothes were there. All of her belongings were there. I sighed happily, _She was joking... she wouldn't have left off to America on my first day of my new highschool! Haha!_ I smiled and walked out the door. _She's probably out looking for a job some place! _I walked happily down the road. I arrived at the school and looked at the time. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "8:50?! How the hell did I end up **early**?!" I wondered, I shook my head and looked ahead. _It's better than being early... _I opened the doors and there were students but not many. I went to the locker that was on the paper. Once I found it, there was someone in the locker next to it. I walked over to my locker and opened it. The person closed his locker right when I did. He looked at me. He had silver hair and deep purple eyes... like... he smiled, "Yo! Pleasure to-  
"AOI!?" I shouted and imediately covered my mouth. He blinked and smiled, "Well, aren't we impulsive? Usually people call me..." he then fully concentrated on my face and then put both hands on my cheeks, "...Princess... PRINCESS!?" He questioned and shook my head. I looked at him with an annoyed look on my face, "Apparently **we **are impulsive..." I then took his hands off my cheeks, "...So, you are Aoi, right?"  
"Yes, I'm Aoi. And you're Princess, right?"  
"Yes, but my name is Kyo Kogeki. And you?"  
"It's Aoi Kaunta."


	4. Chapter 4: Kyo and Yuki

**Heyyo, cuties! Summer break is sucking a bit, truth be told. But, I can't wait til I get a video camera! Then I'll be able to make any anime abridged episodes or fandub, OR EVEN A NEW ANIME! Who knows? You'll have to what and see. Enjoy!**

"It's Aoi Kaunta." He smiled, I smiled back and then looked at he time. "I'm sorry, but this is my first day here and I can't be late to class."  
"Ok, see you around." He then walked towards the back of the school and turned righ at the archway. I looked down at the map and started toward the archway. I climbed up those trecherous stairs and walked down the hallway. I have a feeling barely anyone noticed me. Until **it **happened, but I'll just skip past that part. When I arrived to my class room, surprisingly, there was only a mere forth of the classroom there (There are 24 students total. You do the math). I automaticly walked to the very back where barely anybody was and sat in the desk closest to the window. I then lied my head down on the pallet I made with my crossed arms and nuzzled my arms with my head to get a bit more comfortable. I closed my eyes and listened to the conversations buzzing around the classroom:  
"Did you see what she was wearing? Uuugglllyyy... hahaha!"  
"Ikr?! Super ugly. Hahahaha!"  
"Did you finish the assignment on time? I got mine done by the end of the first it was assigned."  
"Hm? Well, I finished it yesterday. I think you are very smart and skilled to get it done by the first day."  
"Why thank you. It was really easy."  
But one really stood out...

"I found her."  
"Found who? Don't tell me..."  
"YES! The girl who was called Princess in my dreams, well her real name is Dawn Kogeki..."  
"Ugh! Don't play with my emotions! You know I've..."  
"You've what?"  
"Umm...! Declared her a dream girl of mine!"  
"But, she's real. She's the one that noticed me first. But... I'm still a bit dumbfounded that the three of us had the **exact **same dream..."  
"I asked that damn Yuki and he had it too."  
"Well... now I'm SUPER surprised that all four of us had it. Man, I hope we run into eachother today..."  
"Well, let's not fawn over her, until school is over. It's not like she goes here."  
"But, she does... Dawn?"  
I shot my head up and saw the two of them staring at me. I looked back and forth between the two of them. I smiled shyly and blushed as I looked back over to the ginger- headed boy. He blushed and looked away. I leaned my face toward him and my eyes widened, "K-KYO?!" The classroom fell quiet and I felt people staring at me. I looked around and got really mad, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" The silence then turned into murmurs and short glances and soon turned back to normal. By this time about half the class was here and it was... 9:00?! I decided to not ask and go back to our current situation. "Kyo?" I asked again. He looked over to me and sighed, "Yea, it's me... and you're the girl that kicked me in the stomach and I almost..." he stopped and his face blushed a bright, viberant red. I blushed and turned away. _Ugghh! What am I doing?! I can't fall in love! I've got **SO** much more shit I need to worry about! Food, clothes, studies, cooking, grades, mom, soap, hair wash; SO MUCH! **TOO **much! Whatever. It was only a dream. It's not like he's **really **like that... right? _After everyone was in the classroom; laughing and talking and what-not, I started loosing my strength a bit. It wasn't very much but it was still a bit alarming. The teacher walked in and the other students scrambled to sit down except for one. He was very pale and slender. He had greyish lilac hair and deep purple eyes... really pretty. He walked calmly to the seat next to me and sat down. I stared at him with my head rest on my arms resting on my desk. The teacher was a guy named Narumi Tanaka, but I think I'll call him Naru-sensei. He took attendance and then stood up and motioned for me to come up to the front. Everyone saw because I sit in the very back, so they all looked back at me. I felt like screaming 'STOP LOOKING AT ME, DAMMIT!' but I kept cool... sorta.


End file.
